The End Of Days, Halloween Special 2010
by ultimatejake
Summary: counting down to halloween, the group have entered the realm of the supernatural, people are dissapearing, their magic is no longer working and to top it off they have until the 31st to stop a disaster as The Dark Seal Clan awaits the return of their god
1. 31st

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**The End of Days**

**Halloween Special 2010**

**Prologue**

**Date: 31/10/1510**

**World: 446657p7**

**Era: Medieval**

Townsfolk gathered round a man nailed to a cross, a brown bag was on his head and hay was laid all around him. People with pitchforks and touches yelled at him as he laughed at them, a priest then came forth holding a bible.

"Thomas Legion, you have been found guilt of practising witch craft and kidnapping and murdering thirty children, how do you plead?" asked the priest.

"Guilty as charged, if you can a revelation guilty, I merely freed those kids from life, you should be thanking me, hahahaha and I'm not finished, I only need one more child" said Legion.

"Well that is not going to happen" said a man.

"You scum" said a woman.

"Burn in hell" said another man.

"Don't interrupt the chain, if you do then I will have to start all over again" said Legion.

"You have confessed to your crime, there can only be one punishment for your crime, you are here by to be burned at the stake, my god have mercy on your soul" said the priest.

"Oh no, no, no, no, you think you can ruin my precious work, this land is now forever cursed, in five hundred years to this day I will return and kill thirty one children and then the entire world with be blessed in the glory of eternal death" said Legion as he began to laugh insanely.

Not even you can return from the grave said the priest.

A man then lit the hay and flews grew and enveloped Legion, he laughed horrendously as the flames covered and burned his body.

Staring

Lucas Murphy

Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran Li

Snow Villers

Mir

Amu Hinamori

Maria Crescent

Lyner Barsett

Etna

Aigis

Train Heartnet

Mint Blancmanche

and Shelke Rui

With Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Dante

Yoru

Husky

Rita Mordio

Pan

Joy

Mis

and Thomas Legion

**The End of Days **

**The Return of Thomas Legion**


	2. 26th

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 1**

**Twenty Sixth**

**Date: 26/10/2010**

**World: 446657p7**

**Era: Current **

Lucas Murphy laid on the bed of the hotel he and his friends were staying in, after receiving word of kidnappings taking place in the area they decided to investigate but after five days they had found nothing out. Over twenty kids had disappeared over the past week leading up to Halloween, their age range seemed to be from four to eighteen yet that was the only thing they had in common.

Lucas felt that it was odd as to how they all vanished without a trace, someone clever had to behind it with good resources but he wondered who. Lucas grew tired as someone threw a bag at his head, it took him by surprise and he jumped up to see Sakura standing at the end of the bed.

"Come on lazy, get up, don't expect us to do all the work" said Sakura.

"I know, I was just resting my eyes" said Lucas.

"You have used better excuses then that before" said Sakura.

"I know, I must be getting old" said Lucas.

Lucas opened up the bag inside was a picture of a young girl who had been reported missing, it was the same with the others who had disappeared.

"Another one huh" said Lucas.

"Yes...whose doing this?" asked Sakura.

"No idea, but we going to stop it" said Lucas.

It seemed that the number of missing had now escalated to twenty one kids making this and even more serious affair. Lucas knew that he had to have a look at the place where the kid had disappeared and so he grabbed his fake I.D. card and walked out of the room with Sakura. The two of them walked out of the hotel and down the street to the scene of the crime. As Lucas had suspected their were police cars everywhere looking for the missing girl. It seemed like she had disappeared within an ally way on her way home, Lucas then saw Mint holding Pan and Joy who were trying to be stuffed animals and Snow who was talking to an officer. Sakura and Lucas quickly joined up with them as the officer eyed them.

"Who are these brats?" asked the officer.

"We're part of a team investigating this matter" said Sakura.

"If your cops then I am Mickey Mouse" said the officer.

"Here" said Lucas as he practically shoved the id in the officer's face.

The officer looked at the I.D before nodding his head.

"Alright" he said.

"So what have you found Mickey? asked Lucas.

"Nothing, nothing at all, it is like she just vanished into thin air and my name is Jenkins, Officer Jenkins" he said.

"Syaoran and Amu are having a look at the area where she disappeared now, hopefully they'll find something" said Mint.

"Anyway we're in command now, no way in hell are we going to let this guy get away with this" said Snow.

"Of course but really this is all just a waste of time" said Officer Jenkins.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"We have nothing, she is probably dead by now anyway so let's chalk this one up as a loss and go home already, I'm missing my dinner" said Officer Jenkins.

"A girl is missing and all you care about is your dinner" said Snow disgusted.

"There is no point in doing anything now, it is all pointless now that she is dead" said Officer Jenkins.

"Have you found her body?" asked Lucas.

"No, not yet" said Officer Jenkins.

"Then she is not dead, don't be so quick to give up on someone without physical proof" said Lucas.

"Idiot, face reality will you" said Officer Jenkins.

Syaoran then came running out and walked over to Lucas and the others.

"Lucas, good to see you up" said Syaoran.

"Save it, what have you found?" asked Lucas.

"First I want all of the cops out of the area" said Syaoran.

"What, why the hell do you want to get rid of us?" asked Officer Jenkins.

"Because we're in charge now move your ass" said Lucas.

The officer exchanged a few foul words before ordering all of the police out of the area, Syaoran then lead them down the ally to the spot where the girl had vanished. Amu was there holding Ran Miki and Su, all three of them seemed to be unconscious and seemed like they were in pain.

"Alright, now Sakura use a card, any card" said Syaoran.

"Okay" said Sakura confused.

Sakura summoned her wand which took longer then usual and then tapped a card then shouted out it's name but nothing happened, for some reason the card when a sound which made it seem as it it had been hit by lightning or something. Snow tried to summon but that did not work and so Lucas tried to call Bahamut but that also failed.

"What the hell" said Lucas.

"It is as I thought, however it is only at this spot" said Syaoran.

"Huh" said Amu.

"I see what it is you are getting at, but why?" questioned Lucas.

"That is a good question" said Syaoran.

"What is it?" asked Snow.

"All our magic or anything related to magic doesn't work in this spot, as soon as Ran, Miki and Su entered this area they became really sick and my magic wouldn't work, now look at Sakura's wand" said Syaoran.

He was right, Sakura's wand then started to decrees in size until it was a key again which was odd as Sakura didn't dismiss it and she couldn't get it to work again.

"Pan and Joy do you know anything?" asked Snow.

Pan and Joy just continued to act like stuffed animals.

"You don't have to act like toys any more, no one is around" said Lucas.

"Sorry, no I have no idea what is going on, nothing should be able to mess with my gauntlets" said Pan.

"But I do have a weird feeling in this place as well, it's this sort of spooky feeling" said Joy.

"I'll scan the area" said Pan.

Pan did as she said and scanned the area, as she did pints then appeared, large hands appeared all over the wall and on the floor was scratches as if something had been dragged to the wall. After Pan stopped scanning the area they disappeared however a pentagram then appeared in the wall, it seemed to be carved into it.

"What is that?" asked Mint.

"I...have seen that before somewhere, but I can't remember where" said Pan.

"At least we now know that the kidnappers are of another world, let's report to the others at the usually place" said Lucas.

**Several hours later**

The group members who could make it gathered around a table outside a restaurant and discussed what they had found. Of the group members only Rita, Aigis and Train joined them, the others were busy looking for clues.

"So everyone else is checking the area of disappearance for the other kids?" asked Lucas.

"Duh, that is what I said, you need to listen more" said Rita.

"At the most recent crime scene, there was a pentagram on the wall, we think it might be a part of this" said Mint.

"We also we unable to use magic around the area they disappeared, Ran, Miki and Su are resting at the hotel, I'm not sure what but something took a lot of energy out of them" said Amu.

"That's bizarre, anyway have you noticed how odd it is that no one is around" said Train.

He was right, the area was completely deserted, no one was around no matter where they looked, Lucas then checked his watch, it was nearly midnight.

"It's nearly midnight besides with what is going on people are scared that they might be next" said Lucas.

"You have a point there" said Snow.

"Twenty one children have vanished, why, what's the point?" questioned Aigis.

"All vanished in the same away, it is safe to assume that it is the same person and who ever it is has come from another world like us" said Train.

"But why do this?" questioned Lucas.

The group rattled their heads but came up with nothing, they decided to call it a night and began to walk home however not two feet away from the restaurant a brown haired girl bumped into Lucas and they both went flying. The girl was dressed in a school uniform and had to be about Lucas' age she had long brown hair and green eyes and was huffing and puffing. Lucas pulled himself off the floor before turning to the girl.

"What's the big idea" said Lucas.

"Oh thank god" said the girl.

"Come again" said Rita.

"These people have been stalking me and chasing me all day" said the girl.

"These people...?" said Lucas.

Lucas turned his head to see an army of weird cultist like people in horrific animal like masks.

"Whoa, where the hell did they come from" said Lucas.

"I didn't notice them before" said Sakura.

"Which is odd, they're pretty hard to miss with those outfits" said Rita.

"Witnesses" said one of the freaks.

"What" said Snow

"Take the girl, kill the others" said the leader.

"Whoa wait, just what the heck is going on here" said Amu.

"Please don't let them take me" said the girl as she got to her feet and cowered behind Lucas.

Lucas nodded his head as he readied his fists for a fight.

"She doesn't want to go with you so get lost you freaks" said Lucas.

The freaks just laughed and pulled out some large knives that looked like they were used in some kind of ritual, each freak had one and was prepared to attack them with it.

"Oh crap" said Lucas.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you" said Rita.

They got ready for a fight as the bell hit twelve.

**Who is this mysterious girl and what is up with these freaks that have suddenly appeared, what happened to the kidnapped children, will our heroes ever solve the mystery or is this the end, find out as Halloween approaches.**


	3. 27th

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 2**

**Twenty Seventh**

**Date: 27/10/2010**

**World: 446657p7**

**Era: Current **

The group have been surrounded by a bunch of freaks all out for their blood, a fight was about to emerge and the cause of it all was a girl. It seemed that the freaks had intended to kidnap her however she had managed to escape and ran into Lucas and the others. Lucas and the others were outnumbers however Lucas thought nothing of the numbers and stupidly challenged the freaks to a duel, the freaks did not intend to fight with their hands and pulled out some horrific weapons bring down the chances of success for the group.

"Cheating bunch of freaks" said Lucas.

"Use your sword" said Aigis.

"Can't, I left it at the hotel along with my gun" said Lucas.

"I can't transform without Ran, Miki or Su" said Amu.

"Trust you to be useless, blah blah blah, Tidal Wave" said Rita.

Usually Rita would have been able to take them all out (knowing here part of the town and the group as well) with that attack however it failed to work. Sakura tried to use a card but her wand wouldn't start up again, nothing magical worked near the freaks.

"My magic is not working" said Rita.

"Neither is mine" said Sakura.

"Whose useless now" said Lucas.

"Shut it" said Rita.

"Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way" said Snow.

"The more harder it is the more fun it is" said Train as he aimed his gun at the freaks.

"Like hell it is, it's more of an annoyance" said Lucas as he got ready to fight bare fist.

"What do we do, we can't fight at all" said Mint.

"Take the girl and run, we'll keep then busy" said Snow.

"Will you be alright?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, don't think that these guys can hurt us" said Syaoran as he drew his sword.

"Aigis, go with them and keep them safe, when we are done here we'll meet at the headquarters" said Lucas.

"Got it" said Aigis.

"Let's go miss" said Sakura.

"Okay" said the girl

Amu, Sakura, Aigis, Mint and Rita then left with the girl leaving the others to deal with the freaks. Pan and Joy hovered above them watching as they tried to get their magic working again but to no avail.

"This should be interesting huh" said Train.

"Maybe, let's see what these guys are made of" said Snow.

The freaks then charged at them, Lucas dodged one of the swords, then countered with a punch knocking the freak out and then Lucas stole his sword and began to fight with it. Syaoran defeated two freaks with his sword skills and was working on a third however a freak tried to attack him from behind but Train shot him down. Train blocked sword blows with his gun while shooting down enemies with his gun and covering the group, Snow battered his opponents all around with his fists however the freaks kept on coming, it seemed like there was no end in sight. Pan and Joy desperately tried to use their magic as the group were forced back, a hundred freaks defeated, one thousand more to go.

"Damn, there are too many of them" said Lucas.

"We need to get out of here, now" said Syaoran.

At that moment one of Pan's spells actually worked and several large pans fell from the sky and hit

the freaks on the head knocking several of them out, this provided an opportunity for them to escape.

"There's our moment, everyone leg it" said Lucas.

Everyone then ran away from the freaks, the freaks chased them with a murderous intent but by using the large array of pathways they managed to lose them in the town. They then headed back to the hotel and at the front door was Sakura and the others who were waiting for them.

"I...don't think...I have ever...had to run...that fast...before" said Lucas who was out of breath.

"You need more exercise" said Joy.

"Easy for you to say, you can fly" said Lucas.

"Did you defeat them?" asked Rita.

"No, we got some but we had to run, there were too many" said Syaoran.

"They were able to stop magic, so then that must mean..." began Sakura.

"Yeah, seeing as our magic didn't work in their presence it means that they are the ones behind the kidnappings" said Snow.

"Just who are they?" asked Mint.

"That is a good question" said Pan.

"Hold on, how did you get your magic to work?" asked Train.

"I used an incarnation spell, their very old and somewhat weak but they are effective no matter what as they are considered Jinxes instead of anything magical" said Pan.

"Um..." said the girl.

"Oh right, who the heck are you?" asked Lucas.

"My name is Mai Lee" she said.

"Okay Mai, care to tell me why those guys were after you" said Lucas.

"I can't really say, I have no idea why" said Mai.

"Of course not" said Syaoran.

"By the way...what the hell are those things?" she asked pointing at Pan and Joy.

"Ugh, where to start" said Lucas.

"I'm Pan and this is my sister Joy, we're Demis" she said.

"What is a Demi?" asked Mai.

"It's a long story, I'm Snow by the way" he said.

"Lucas, this is my team or a quarter of it, this is Sakura, Syaoran, Mint, Aigis, Amu, Train and Rita" he said.

"Team?" questioned Mai.

"We're looking into the recent kidnappings that have been happening" said Lucas.

"No offence but don't you seem a little old to be playing detective" said Mai.

"I'm not playing you idiot, we are really looking into the kidnappings" said Lucas.

"But if those people are behind this then we might have a problem" said Amu.

"Indeed, we're vastly outnumbered, we need to regroup" said Aigis.

"Call the others" said Lucas.

**later**

Aigis and Snow gathered everyone together and met up at the hotel, after introducing Mai to everyone they began to talk more on the matter of the mysterious people.

"This sword is one of theirs, Maria have you seen it before?" asked Lucas.

"I think so...I really can't be sure but I think that it is from the Dark Seal Clan" said Maria.

"That's it, the pentagram, it is from the Dark Seal Clan" said Pan.

"What's the Dark Seal Clan?" asked Miki.

"It is a group of people with an odd power to seal nearly all types of magic just by being there, they often have dark and violent views hence their name and are stationed here" said Pan.

"So the people that Lucas and the others fight, their this clan then" said Mir.

"Yes, most likely" said Pan.

"But why kidnap all those people, it doesn't make sense" said Husky.

"Some people are just twisted, that's the way they are" said Dante.

"They never act without a specific goal in mind, they must have some kind of plan" said Mis.

"So all we have to do is find and beat up these bad people, then everything will be okay" said Ran.

"Supposedly but we have no idea what they are up to, we don't want to walk into a trap and because they cancel out magic we'll most likely have a nearly impossible battle considering we need magic for nearly all our attacks" said Ikuto.

Shelke then casually turned on the T.V, the news was on, there was a braking story on the T.V., it was about the kidnappings.

"A sources now say that twenty five children have now vanished, among them are the more recent victims, the Logan Triplets, the three girls were on their way home when they were kidnapped, Officer Jenkins, the man in charge of the investigation had this to say" said the reporter.

An image of Officer Jenkins then appeared on screen

"I assure you that everything that can be done about the kidnappings is being, we will neither rest nor sleep until we find the kidnappers and see they are brought to justice" said Officer Jenkins.

"Liar, you wanted to turn tail and quit" said Mint.

"Oh, I just realised something, Mint should have been able to read their minds" said Syaoran.

"For some reason I couldn't, their minds were blocked to me" said Mint.

"Now that is odd, your ability is not magical so how did they stop it" said Lyner.

"What are you going to do about me?" asked Mai.

"You'll stay here until this thing is over, it's too dangerous for you to go home to your parents" said Snow.

"Indeed, Train and Mir will be your bodyguards until this whole thing is done and dusted" said Lucas

"Okay, but I don't have any parents" said Mai.

"Huh?" questioned Etna.

"I live in an orphanage" said Mai.

"Oh, sorry" said Snow.

"It's okay" said Mai.

"Hey Mai, just out of curiosity when were you born?" asked Mis.

"Oh, um October thirty first, why?" asked Mai.

"No reason, just interested, born on Halloween huh, how interesting said Mis.

"I know, it is an odd coincidence but that was the date they found me at the Orphanage" said Mai.

"Enough for tonight, let's just get some rest" said Lucas.

Everyone agreed and went to bed as a shadow lurked outside the hotel, it was one of the freaks they had encountered earlier. He seemed to be preparing an attack and got ready to launch a spell at the building.

"Stop" said a voice.

"Master, but you told me to..." began the Freak.

"Not yet, she will come to us either way" said the voice.

The freak nodded his head, stopped his spell and walked away into the darkness, the group awoke in the morning having very little sleep and began to investigate the Dark Seal Clan with their weapons this time, however they found nothing as the hours passed by. Mir and Train spent all day guarding Mai as the reports of kidnappings increased. As the night approached they found nothing out about the Clan, however Shelke and Maria had learned of an interesting rumour that was pretty much useless. As the day drew to a close the count escalated to twenty seven missing children.

**Halloween draws ever closer, what is the Dark Seal Clan's objective and why have they kidnapped so many children, can our heroes stop them now that they are unable to use magic in the presence of their enemies, find out as this story continues.**


	4. 28th

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 3**

**Twenty Eighth**

**Date: 28/10/2010**

**World: 446657p7**

**Era: Current **

Yet another day had come and the group were still nowhere with the investigation, for today Lucas was investigating a spot with Ikuto. He had been contacted by a member of the Dark Seal Clan who wanted to meet him and Ikuto. The two were cautious and wondered what this member wanted, this was their only clue however and so decided to follow up on it. The others held back to provide back up, both Ikuto and Lucas wore a wire so the others could hear everything that was said. Lucas and Ikuto quietly made it down some stairs into an ally, the meeting place but no one was there.

"So finally you have come" said a voice.

Then from out of the wall a person emerged from a dark void like portal, this must be how they were able to kidnap their victims without being seen, it would also explain the scratches and hand prints they found at one of the crime scenes. The person appeared to be a young man, he had dark brown hair but wore a faceless face that seemed impossible to see out of. He wore a brown buttoned robe with fancy markings and carried a black sword.

"I am the leader of the Dark Seal Clan, my name is Tyomai" he said.

"Ikuto" he said.

"Lucas Murphy" he said with his hand on his sword.

"Relax, I didn't come to fight, I suspect that you are wired" said Tyomai.

Ikuto and Lucas were shocked as was everyone else.

"It doesn't matter to me if you are or not, either way I have business with you" said Tyomai.

"What do you want?" asked Ikuto.

"You gave my friends some trouble last night, I kindly ask that you hand over the girl and we'll let you get on with your lives" said Tyomai.

"You must be joking, there is no way we're handing her over to you" said Lucas.

"Very well but you have been warned" said Tyomai.

"What on earth do you want with her?" asked Ikuto.

"It is not what I want with her, it is what God wants with her" said Tyomai.

"God?" questioned Lucas.

"Our god, our saviour has commanded us to bring him thirty one untainted children by Halloween" said Tyomai.

"Why?" asked Ikuto.

"It is not for us to question God" said Tyomai.

"What do you mean untainted?" asked Lucas.

"The correct word to use would be innocent, thirty one innocent children, those untouched by the darkness of this world, their blood is needed" said Tyomai.

"Are they still alive?" asked Ikuto.

"For now, however I can't say that they will still be here on Halloween night" said Tyomai.

"Damn you" said Lucas.

He drew his sword and attacked Tyomai but he managed to swiftly block it, Ikuto was stuck as although he had Yoru with him he was unable to transform.

"What's the matter, can't use magic" said Tyomai.

Lucas was then flung back by Tyomai's power, he was one of the strongest foes he had ever faced, Lucas could see a dark aura that formed around him.

"Too bad, can't say the same for me" said Tyomai.

Tyomai then cast a spell and sent both Ikuto and Lucas flying through the sky even though they tried their hardest to block it. Everyone hastened to the aid but by the time they had got there Tyomai was gone, he had left the same way he came and had spared Lucas and Ikuto who couldn't believe how powerful he was.

"Damn it" said Lucas.

"We need to figure a way to get passed their powers of blocking magic" said Yoru.

"Is there a way?" asked Maria.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" said Pan.

Meanwhile Officer Jenkins was hard at work in his office and by that I mean he was snacking on doughnuts while just randomly glimpsing at the names of those who had disappeared. As he did a smartly dressed man in a white suit approached him and placed a file on his desk.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Officer Jenkins.

"I'm new, I got an order to deliver this to you, it's a list of suspects for the case" said the man.

"Really, well lets have a look" said Officer Jenkins.

He opened up the file and was surprised to see several photos but then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"You sure about them as suspects?" asked Officer Jenkins.

"Yes, is that a problem?" asked the man.

"No, it will be my pleasure , it's time they grew up anyway" said Officer Jenkins.

"Good" said the man.

"Then we'll begin investigating them immediately" said Officer Jenkins.

He then threw the file on the table to reveal the faces of Lucas, Ikuto and everyone else from the group, it seemed that they had become the top of the list of suspects.

Elsewhere everyone sat down at a restaurant after meeting Mir, Mai and Train so that they could recover form their ordeal. Pan his under the table and flipped through her magic book looking for spells that could protect them from the Dark Seal Clan's abilities. Everyone else was drinking a milkshake while reporting on the incident today.

"At least we now know the leader of our foes" said Lyner.

"But who is this God person he referred to?" questioned Mint.

"Well maybe someone is posing as their god to try and get them to kidnap thirty one children" said Etna.

"But why, why do they need thirty one children and why Halloween, why it that so important?" questioned Husky.

"Oh, this reminds me of a story I heard while I was investigating" said Shelke.

"Hey, your right, it is familiar to that urban legend" said Maria.

" An urban legend, you do know that nearly all of them are based on facts, let's hear it, it may be important" whispered joy who was trying to be a stuffed animal.

It's about a man who was accused of murdering thirty children and was a known user of magic, apparently he was found guilty and was burned to death but his spirit is supposed to return and reap the souls of the living said Shelke.

"What a load of BS" said Lucas.

"You don't believe in legends, this one is well known, I believe the man's name was Thomas Legion, what is spooky was that he was born on Halloween and it Halloween when they killed him" said Mai.

"Born and died on Halloween, weren't you supposedly born on Halloween?" asked Lyner.

" Yes but he was also born on Halloween, the legend says that he would return one Halloween to take the lives of thirty one people" said Mai.

"It's similar to what is happening here" said Sakura.

"Tyomai said that his god commanded him to get him thirty one children said Rita.

"You can't really think that this guy is the God Tyomai referred to" said Lucas.

"After all that we have seen so far it wouldn't surprise me" said Etna.

"Hell no, there is no such thing as ghosts" said Lucas.

"Don't believe in ghosts huh, or maybe you're just scared of them" said Ikuto.

"Shut up" said Lucas.

"We may not be dealing with a ghost, but there are too many coincidences with the story, thirty one children is what Tyomai said and by Halloween, the date he was killed" said Husky.

"Ghost or not we still need to stop him, found anything Pan?" asked Snow.

"I might have...did you say Thomas Legion?" asked Pan.

"Yep" said Yoru.

"Oh no" said Pan.

"What is it now, more unbelievable news" said Lucas.

"That man's name had been seen before" said Pan.

"What?" questioned Dante.

"The Dark Seal Clan worship him as a god" said Pan.

"Why?" asked Train.

"Because they worship death" said Maria.

"What?" questioned Syaoran.

"The Dark Seal Clan worship death, they believe it to be the cure to all sin and the paradise and utopia of the world, which is what Thomas Legion believed, he created the Clan" said Pan.

"The Dark Seal Clan have apparently only one goal, to bring death upon everything, they view it as saving the world from corruption" said Maria.

"So this man existed" said Dante.

"Yes, a long time ago he tried to use a spell that would give him the power to bring death to every living thing, for that he needed to have thirty one people, preferably innocent children" said Maria.

"For the spell to be complete Thomas had to burn a pentagram onto his body and them on the fore head of each of his victims, he would then have to say an incantation then the last thing that would be left was the sacrifice" said Pan.

"Sacrifice?" questioned Aigis.

"The children, he would have to cut out the hearts of thirty of the thirty one children, eat their hearts and then drink their blood while they were still alive, however their was something special, something important he needed to do with the thirty first child" said Maria.

"His barbaric actions have been recorded in the Dark Seal Clan's book as an act of heroism" said Pan.

"That's disgusting, what messed up monster would do that" said Lucas.

"Some people are just sick in the head kid" said Dante.

"So then they are gathering the children for this, good thing we have Mai here, without her they can't complete their ritual" said Amu.

"Besides where the hell are they going to find thirty one innocent children, their lucky they found one" said Husky

"Good point" said Mir.

"Anyway we still need to find those that they have kidnapped, ghost or not who knows what they will do to them when Halloween comes" said Snow.

"That's right, tomorrow we search for their hideout, it has to some place large so we'll look everywhere, Mir, Joy and Snow will guard Mai tomorrow and Pan needs to find a spell to allow us to use magic" said Lucas.

"I think I have something" said Pan.

"What?" asked Etna.

"According to the book there is a potion that I can make that will allow the user indefinite usage of magic for a total of twenty four hours, I'm not sure if it will work against the clan but it is all we have got" said Pan.

"How long will it take to make?" asked Syaoran.

"For all of us, a day to correctly brew this potion, it is very difficult even for a high level Demi and half of the ingredients are going to be hard to get" said Pan.

"A day, so we should find the hideout tomorrow and then attack it on the thirtieth" said Lucas.

"So what do you need for the potion?" asked Aigis.

"Snake skin, fish gills, tears of a monkey, DNA of all those who we want it to effect, Lilly Liver, a tiger's tongue and sea water" said Pan.

"…..." said Mai.

"…..." said Lucas.

"…..." said everyone.

"Are you pulling our legs" said Rita.

"No, don't worry , I already have tears of a monkey, a tiger's tongue, Lilly Liver and snake skin, all I need now is fish gills, everyone's DNA and some sea water" said Pan.

"Rita and Train can get the materials"said Ikuto.

"Hey why us" said Train.

"Where the hell are we going to get fish gills" said Rita.

"Go fishing and don't forget the sea water" said Lucas.

"So you need some DNA, will hair do?" asked Mai.

"Yes why?" asked Pan.

Mai then went around and pulled out several strands of hair from everyone including the Demis and herself, she then gave them to Pan who made them vanish.

"What the hell was that for" said Lucas who rubbed his head after having his hair yanked out.

"DNA" said Mai.

"You should have asked first" said Snow.

"Your lucky" said Rita.

"Why?" asked Mai.

"I can't use my magic in public" said Rita.

"Okay, let's just call it a day alright" said Mis.

"I'm hungry" said Yoru.

"You're always hungry" said Ikuto.

The group decided to call it a day unknown that they were being watched by Officer Jenkins and a police officer.

"Your right sir, there is something odd about them, should we tell them that Thirty people have now disappeared?" asked the police officer.

"No, I'm sure they already know, gather some evidence against them" said Officer Jenkins.

"By that do you mean..." began the police officer.

"Yes you idiot, fake it, just get me enough to arrest them" said Officer Jenkins.

The group then retired for the remainder of the day, Pan got started on her potion as the next day soon began.


	5. 29th

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 4**

**Twenty Ninth**

**Date: 29/10/2010**

**World: 446657p7**

**Era: Current **

The group had been searching all day for the hideout to the Clan but came up with nothing, they searched everywhere in town but found nothing. They searched all the abandoned warehouses and old buildings but again found nothing. Meanwhile Rita and Train were fishing on the docks, they had gathered enough sea water for the potion and all they needed was some fish gills however the fish were being stubborn.

"This is lame, we haven't caught a damn thing all day" said Rita as she threw her fishing rod to the floor.

"Well what do you expect, the fish to just line up for us to catch them, fishing is all about patience" said Train.

"Patience my ass"said Rita.

Rita the shot a fire ball into the ocean causing a water and fish to fly into the air, Rita caught a fish in her hands as several fell on Train and water poured all over him due to Rita's extreme fishing.

"Thank you Rita" said Train as he wiped the fish off of him.

"Your welcome" said Rita.

Fish flew everywhere and alerted t a lot of people to the strange sight, Train and Rita got what they needed and legged it as soon as they could.

"Why don't you just tell them we're from another world, I'm sure they'll have a nice room available for you at the nut house" said Train.

"Okay you made your point, maybe I was a little extreme" said Rita.

"You call that a little, I'd love to see what you would call a lot" said Train.

"Trust me...you don't" said Rita.

Meanwhile Lucas and the others were still searching, in a shopping mall however Snow, Joy and Mir were shopping with Mai. Mir and Mai were taking the mall by storm, buying all sorts of things that they had poor Snow carry.

"I think Lucas gave me this guard job as some kind of punishment" said Snow.

"It's not that bad, suck it up man" whispered Joy.

It was getting dark, in truth it had turned seven and the street lights were coming on one by one, the mall was starting to become deserted and soon only Snow, Pan, Mai and Mir were left in the area. Lucas and the others decided to head back to the hotel as did Snow and Mir and Mai however something was wrong. Snow immediately dropped the bags and Mir assumed a fighting pose as Joy and Mai looked on at them in confusing.

"What's wrong?" asked Mai.

"Get out of here" said Mir.

There is something out there" said Snow.

Then clapping echoed throughout the area and Tyomai then appeared from out of the darkness.

"You" said Mir.

"Snow and Mir, of Lucas' group" said Tyomai.

"How the hell do you know are names?" asked Snow.

"God is all knowing, now kindly hand over the girl, I do not wish to take your lives" said Tyomai.

"Get bent" said Mir.

"Oh well, so be it" said Tyomai.

Members of the Clan then surrounded them and charged at them, Snow and Mir were forced into a fist fight, taking down as many of the Dark Seal Clan members as possible but they didn't stop coming.

"Mai, get out of here" said Snow.

Mai slowly stepped back from the fight as she watched Snow and Mir fight their hardest, the Dark Seal Clan had already captured Joy who they held at gun point but Mir was able to save her. The three of them were then surrounded by guns, all the members seemed ready to kill them as Tyomai smiled under his mask.

"Finish this" said Tyomai.

"No wait" said Mai.

Tyomai looked at her and ordered his men to wait as Mai talked to him with a sad look on her face.

"I'll go with you freely if you let them live, I do what ever you want just let them go" said Mai.

"How brave for a child" said Tyomai.

"Mai, just run" said Snow.

"We'll be fine" said Mir.

Both Mir and Snow were then knocked to the ground by the members who pointed their guns at their heads.

"Please" said Mai.

"Very well, I accept your deal"said Tyomai.

A portal opened up which Mai freely walked into, she was followed by Tyomai and the other members, Mir and Snow tried to stop them but it was too late. Mai had been taken hostage by the Dark Seal Clan, Snow smacked his fist on the ground in anger. The three of them then rushed back to the hotel to tell the others what had happened.

Meanwhile at the hotel Rita and Train walked into the room, Rita holding a still alive fish and Train completely drenched in water. Lucas wondered what the hell happened to them but they gave Pan the final ingredients she needed and so Mis and Pan continued with the potion. Hours flew by, the potion which looked like grey vomit and smelled even worse then it looked was complete. Pan and Mis split it into small vials and gave one to each member of the group, they kept two for themselves each and three for Mir, Pan and Snow.

"So this crap is the thing that will allow us to use magic?" questioned Lucas.

"That is what Pan told us" Maria said.

"It should work, I'm ninety five percent sure it will work" said Pan.

"And the other five percent?" asked Sakura.

"We die painfully due to poison" said Mis.

"Well that's reassuring" said Aigis.

"We'll we don't have a choice, so Lucas, you go first" said Dante.

"Yeah, you being the fearless leader and all" said Syaoran.

"You should try it first" said Mint.

"Indeed" said Shelke.

"Oh thanks" said Lucas.

Lucas was about to take a sip form the potion but then the door swung open and in came Snow, Joy and Mir.

"Lucas we have a problem" said Mir.

"Who did you tick off this time?" asked Lucas.

"Wait where is Mai?" asked Shelke.

"That is what the problem is, Tyomai kidnapped her" said Snow.

"What" said everyone surprised.

"It was our fault, we were unable to protect her, I'm sorry" said Mir.

"She went with them to save our lives" said Joy.

"Then it is not your fault, it didn't seem like a fair fight and besides she went to save you" said Sakura.

Lucas looked at them blankly.

"Why aren't you over reacting?" asked Dante.

"Because I anticipated something like this might happen, Aigis is it working?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, the signal is transmitting at full strength" said Aigis.

"What signal?" asked Husky.

"Me in my infinite wisdom thought that they would come for Mai eventually so I asked Aigis to create a tracking device that she placed in Mai's pocket" said Lucas.

"What" said Syaoran.

"I put it there just in case something like this were to happen, now we have a way to locate the headquarters of the Clan" said Lucas.

"Clever" said Ikuto.

"Wait, does that mean you expected Snow and Mir to lose" said Amu.

"Um" said Lucas.

"Kinda makes you wonder how much trust you have for your team" said Train.

"So what was the point of assigning us to guard her in the first place" said Mir.

"I just wanted a trump card in case this happened" said Lucas.

Aigis then produced a small device that had a map of the whole area on it, there was a red dot on the map that was moving at a very fast pace, this had to be Mai's position.

"With this we'll be able to find her" said Aigis.

"Good, I want to show those guys what happens when you mess with my friends" said Snow.

"With this potion we'll finally be able to use magic, but it would be best if we don't use it until we enter their headquarters, I don't have any more then this and it only lasts for twenty four hours" said Pan.

"We'll then lets head out, it's nearly midnight" said Maria looking at the clock.

Sirens were then outside, lights flashed all around, something was happening outside.

"What the heck is it now" said Etna.

Lucas took a look outside to see thousands of police cars parked outside, S.W.A.T teams had mobilised ready to enter the building with a wide range of guns. There was also a news camera and reporter there along with Officer Jenkins. Rita turned on the TV and turned the channel to the news to see what was going on.

"The perpetrators behind the kidnappings have been identified and cornered at this hotel, their pictures are appearing on screen now" said the news woman.

The group were shocked to see all of their pictures appear on the TV screen.

"What the hell!" screamed Etna.

"Why do they think we're the bad guys?" asked Mint.

"And now the man who discovered the identity of the criminals" said the woman.

The microphone was then passed to Officer Jenkins who then appeared on screen.

"Oh that's why, that two faced jerk" said Syaoran.

"He makes my hair stand on ends" said Yoru.

"Thank you, as you can see we a currently assembling to take down the suspects, alive or dead, it is unknown if the kidnappers have kept any of the children alive but we shall do a through investigation of the hotel" said Officer Jenkins.

"Like hell, you won't find anything because we're not the ones behind this you bum" said Rita.

"So how did you find out it was them?" asked the woman.

"Well I was approached the other day by a man in white who gave me a file showing some rather convincing evidence, my source will of course remain anonymous" said Officer Jenkins.

"A man in white?" questioned Maria.

"Jeez, I wonder who that could be" said Lyner sarcastically.

"We need to do something, barricade the door" said Lucas.

Aigis, Snow, Lucas and Train then pushed several objects in the way of the door to stop the police force. They then started to panic as they had no idea how to get out of the ridiculous situation, it was in this moment that Rita ran to the window and opened it so everyone could see her.

"Hey, you got the wrong guys you twits!" shouted Rita.

Lucas then pulled her out of the way as the police opened fire on the building, the group were in trouble but it seemed like they had no choice as the police and a smirking Officer Jenkins tried desperately to bash down the door.

"Come to me Seraph" said Mint.

An angle like summon appeared and teleported them all away as the police entered the room.

"Where did they go, find them!" shouted Officer Jenkins.

**With the police now on their trail for a crime they did not commit what will the group do, where have they gone and what happened to Mai, all will be revealed, Halloween is but a day away.**


	6. 30th

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 5**

**Thirtieth**

**Date: 30/10/2010**

**World: 446657p7**

**Era: Current **

The group ran through a sewer drain, it seems that Mint's summon had managed to take them to safety however it had transported them to an unknown place within the city. The group were somewhat dumbfounded as this had never happened before, it had to be because of the Dark Seal Clan. The group found a manhole and quickly climbed to the surface, they found themselves standing on a hill overlooking several of the town districts. It looked like the sun was setting in the sky which was odd, if memory serves correct it had been midnight when they left and they could only have been in the sewer for three hours at best.

"That's weird, the sun should be rising" said Maria.

Train looked at his watch and was shocked by what he found.

"2pm" said Train.

"That's impossible, it was midnight when we left" said Aigis.

"I think that is my fault" said Mint.

"What do you mean?" asked Husky.

"It seems that Mint's summon not only has the power to take us to a different place but a different time as well, because of the rush we we're in and the Dark Seal Cult we messed up the distance and time, so for several hours we didn't exist" said Shelke.

"Oh great, which means we only have a few hours to find the cult, if it gets to midnight then it's Halloween and it's game over" said Dante.

"Well what are we waiting for, follow the signal" said Lucas.

Lucas took the lead and lead then down from the hill and to the bleeping dot that was Mai's location, they were unaware that they had been spotted by a police officer who had informed Officer Jenkins of their location. The group continued to move through the town following the bleeping dot. When they reached their location the group couldn't believe where they were, however there was no mistake, this was where Mai was meant to be.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Lucas.

They were standing outside of a school, the school that all of the victims went to, this was a connection that everyone had missed. Now it seemed a bit obvious, what is the best place to find kids, a school and not only that but an all ages school which allows for free tuition for ten to eighteen years old.

"This is their base" said Ikuto confused.

"The signal says that Mai should be right in front of me, I should be looking at her right now" said Lucas.

"But there is nothing here, maybe the transmitter got knocked off" said Snow.

"No, there is no transmitter either, she's here" said Aigis.

"But where?" questioned Lyner.

"There is only one explanation then" said Maria.

"Of course" said Pan.

"I hadn't thought of that" said Mis.

"What?" asked Joy.

"The reason we can't see her is because she is here but she is not here" said Pan.

"What do you mean?" asked Rita.

Then their faces all light up as they looked at the ground below them.

"You don't mean..." began Mint.

"Yes, she's underground, I don't know how far but they have an underground hideout" said Pan.

"Which is why we couldn't find it" said Mis.

"Someone get a shovel" said Joy.

"I don't think we need to dig our way in" said Sakura.

"There must be a way in from here" said Syaoran.

Lucas then saw a handle hidden by some leaves, he twisted it and a trapdoor opened up by the entrance of the school, this had to be the entrance to their hideout.

"Score" said Lucas.

The group were then surrounded by police officers who pointed their guns at them, they were all forced into a circle and put their hands on the head as a sign of surrender. Officer Jenkins then approached the group with a wicked smile on his face.

"We have finally caught you, so this must be your lair, it is obviously where you kidnapped all the children, a connection that we missed" said Officer Jenkins.

"Listen, we're not the ones behind this" said Snow.

"Oh so then who is?" asked Officer Jenkins.

"The Dark Seal Clan" said Mir.

They then noticed that a TV reporter was filming them and a camera man was recording them.

"We have been trying to find the culprits for ages now, this is their hideout" said Maria.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Officer Jenkins.

"Apart from our word and the fact that they tried to kill us" said Rita.

"Mai, one of the kidnapped children, we had interrupted the Clan's attempt at kidnapping her and she has been under our protective custody" said Ikuto.

"So where is she?" asked the reporter.

"In there, they managed to take her from us, but she is still alive, it's the same with the other kids, the Clan plan to sacrifice them in a ritual the moment the clock strikes midnight" said Dante.

"We still have a chance to save them" said Amu.

"You have no proof then, sorry but I cannot believe you clam without any proof "said Officer Jenkins.

"Um...sir" said one of the police men.

"What?" asked Officer Jenkins.

However he then saw that several shapes were coming out of the passageway that they had opened, suddenly Clan members appeared and viciously attacked several police officers. The police officers tried to shoot them but their bullets did nothing to them. The Officers were in an uproar and Jenkins couldn't believe what was happening, the police force was getting slaughtered, it was in this confusion that the group quickly drunk their potions and got ready for a fight.

"What the hell, they were telling the truth...just what are these freaks" said Officer Jenkins.

"Keep rolling, this is the scoop of the century" said the reporter.

"Everyone get out of her" said Officer Jenkins.

He didn't notice a Clan member come at him with a sword, he then noticed it and fell to the ground to avoid the strike, however he couldn't avoid the members next attack. Then something unexpected happened, Lucas stood over him with his sword drawn, he was protecting Officer Jenkins.

"Told ya so" said Lucas.

"You cannot stop us, you cannot use your magic in our presence" said the clan member.

"Best rethink that" said Lucas.

He pushed the clan member way and then called forth the power of his gauntlet.

"Orinogami Blaze" said Lucas.

His sword became riddled with flames and he slashed the clan member with the burning blade disintegrating him in the flames.

"It works" said Ikuto.

"What the hell was that" said the reporter.

"He said magic?" questioned Officer Jenkins.

"Oh and I forgot, we're all from parallel worlds and we trying to stop evil people from doing bad things, plus we can do all this stuff" said Lucas.

"Ran" said Amu.

"Yoru" said Ikuto.

"About time" said Yoru.

"Let's go Amu" said Ran.

The two then transformed and Sakura summoned her Star wand and summoned a card.

Wood said Sakura as she tapped the card.

This created a barrier of trees and branches to stop the clan from attacking the remaining police force who had retreated however it left Officer Jenkins stranded with them.

Finally, time for some payback said Snow.

Suck on this said Train.

Snow froze a member solid with one of his ice magic spells and Train managed to finish off two members at once due to his speed magic. Syaoran blasted away another member and Ikuto, Amu and Mir together defeated the remaining two members.

Seems like they don't need us at all said husky.

Shame, I so wanted to give these guys a piece of my mind said Rita.

Alright, we rock said Maria.

Lucas then noticed a member who held him at gun point, a gun was pointed directly at Lucas' head, a gun shot was then heard and a flash went off however it was Officer Jenkins who had shot the member in the head. The member fell to the ground as Officer Jenkins reloaded his pistol.

"So I take it that is all true" said Officer Jenkins.

"Yes you got a problem with it" said Mir.

"Apart from it is impossible no not really, so your not behind this then" said Officer Jenkins.

"About time you realised, you idiot" said Rita.

"I'll call off the arrest them" said Officer Jenkins.

"How kind of you" said Shelke.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Officer Jenkins.

"We'll enter their headquarters and stop them" said Lyner.

"Then count me in" said Officer Jenkins.

"Beg your pardon" said Mir.

"I may not be a person from another world like you but I am an officer of the law, I must do my duty and see those kids are safe" said Officer Jenkins.

"I'll be dangerous, you may never make it out alive" said Lucas.

"I'll take that risk" said Officer Jenkins.

"Then don't fall behind" said Lucas.

They all ran into the Clan's base, it seemed to be maze of pillars and white walls that seemed to never end, their were no clan members in sight however and it seemed quite empty, Lucas opened a door to his right and was shocked to see two rotting corpses in the room, both seemed to be teachers, their were changed to horrible torture devices that seemed to rip out the bones of a person.

"My god" said Officer Jenkins.

"Damn them" said Snow.

"Where are they" said Mint.

"Probably getting ready for the ritual" said Maria.

"Well then lets move" said Lucas.

They continued onward and soon approached a small passage way, they could hear chanting up ahead and the clock was ticking. They rushed ahead but Lucas stopped for a second as everyone else rushed onward. Officer Jenkins then noticed him and stopped at his side to talk to him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Officer Jenkins.

"Something feels off" said Lucas.

Walls then moved around the two of them imprisoning them in a box that cut them off from everyone else, needles then appeared on each side of the walls.

"A trap" said Lucas.

"Damn" said Officer Jenkins.

"Hello old friends" said the voice of Tyomai.

"You" said Lucas.

"I take it he is the leader" said Officer Jenkins.

"You got that right" said Lucas.

"Your about to take part in an experiment, you are trapped in a cage that will kill both of you, you have the choice to save on of you, I will eject the person who you decide to save from danger but the person remaining behind will die" said Tyomai.

"Oh god" said Husky.

"Tyomai you murderous coward" said Sakura.

"Oh and only the good police officer can decide, best be quick as I'm not sure the walls will take their time" said Tyomai.

"Oh crap, there is only one person that guy will chose" said Rita.

"I chose huh, very well, it isn't a hard choice" said Officer Jenkins.

"Jenkins, don't, we can find a way out together" said Lucas.

"Sorry Lucas, I have a eight year old daughter and a wife" said Officer Jenkins.

Have you made your choice asked Tyomai.

I have, save Lucas said Officer Jenkins.

Lucas and the others couldn't believe it, he had sacrificed himself, before they could do anything Lucas was forced through a trap door to safety, he found himself on the other end of the trap with his friend. They all desperately tried to stop the trap as the walls closed,Officer Jenkins just smiled as everyone called out his name.

Jenkins hang on...I'll get you home to your daughter...is there something we can do to stop the trap said Lucas.

"Kid there is nothing you can do said Officer Jenkins.

"Like hell, someone do something, Mint use your summon" said Lucas.

"It won't reach him" said Mint.

"Damn it people, do something" said Lucas.

"Lucas..." said Officer Jenkins.

Lucas and the others stopped and listened to Officer Jenkins.

"There is nothing you can do, go save those that you can" said Officer Jenkins.

"But what about you family" said Lucas.

"….they would be ashamed of me if I killed a kid to save my own hide, just tell my daughter I'm sorry I can't go trick or treating with her, tell them I saved your ass" said Officer Jenkins.

"….Jenkins" said everyone.

"Go, if you want to help me then save those kids, get them out safe" said Officer Jenkins.

The group became tear eyed but did as he said and turned and walked down the hall to the last chamber as Officer Jenkins started laughing, the laughing stopped and then there was a short scream before the trap finished what it intended to do.

"I'm going to kill them all, I'm going to rip Tyomai's head from his shoulders" said Lucas.

They drew their weapons as Lucas kicked down the last door and entered a round chamber, all of the missing kids were strapped to these large crosses all around the room. The members had gathered around this large stream of light and begun chanting. Only thirty of them were there, Mai was missing, however the soon saw her, she was bellow them strapped to another weird torture machine that seemed inoperable, two rotting corpses were beside her. She screamed her loudest as Lucas pointed his sword at Tyomai who was at the head of the chanting members.

"Finally here" said Tyomai.

"You...it was because of you he died, they all died because of you, I'll make you pay" said Lucas.

Just a minute said Tyomai.

He began chanting and then all of the clan members were absorbed by the steam of light, excluding Tyomai of course.

What the hell said Snow.

Sacrifices must be made, they all wanted this said Tyomai.

"Damn you, get everyone out" said Lucas.

"Got it" said Syaoran.

"Can't have that" said Tyomai.

Lucas charged at him and delivered a powerful attack which Tyomai could barely block.

"Getungasura" said Lucas.

Waves of fire continuously attacked Tyomai who had trouble blocking them with his sword. The others freed the kids and escorted them out of the room as Lucas battled Tyomai in a one on one fight to the death. Tyomai tried to brake off of Lucas to go after the other members but Lucas wouldn't leave him alone. The time ticked on and it was soon thrity minuetes till midnight, the only remaining child was Mai who was at the bottom of some stone steps. The group russhed to her as Lucas and Tyomai continued their duel, Tyomai laughed at him asx he unleashed a powerful attack.

"Destrouinousx" said Tyomai.

A large wave of dark energy blasted Lucas away from him, Lucas regained his balance and got ready to finish the fight.

"So you have managed to find a way to use magic, so you have managed to free the kids, so what, as long as they are within the area of this building my god will hunt them down and kill them, you have achieved nothing" said Tyomai.

"Wrong" said Lucas.

Tyomai's smile then turned upside down as Lucas blasted him with a fire ball, he jumped in front of the stream of light. Tyomai then blocked as Lucas came at him but his sword went straight through Tyomai's and stabbed him through the chest.

"I have achieved revenge and justice" said Lucas.

He pulled his sword out of Tyomai, chopped off Tyomai's head and then kicked him into the stream of light where he disintegrated. Lucas smiled and put his sword away as the group released Mai and brought her up to the top platform. Everyone turned to leave but then the clocked chimed, it was midnight, everyone then ran for the entrance but it shut trapping them inside the area as the clock stuck twelve. As it did a shape appeared in the stream of light, a man that then transformed into a horrific ghoul like creature with a burnt body and knife marks, he was dressed in scorched medieval clothes and smiled at them as he walked out of the light.

"Finally I have returned" said the creature.

**Who is this mysterious creature, what is it that he wants, will the group ever see the light of day again, Halloween is here and with that is the end.**


	7. 31st, Halloween

**Disclaimer, I do not own any characters or places in this story except for the original characters. This story is written for fun and may contain spoilers.**

**Chapter 6**

**Thirty first**

**Halloween**

**Date: 31/10/2010**

**World: 446657p7**

**Era: Current **

Everyone stared at this creature who emerged from the portal, it was a horrific burnt man who seemed to have sustained a lot of knife damage. He walked across the room while looking around, he seemed somewhat displeased before looking at the group.

"You only managed to gather sixteen, well it's a start" said the creature.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mir.

"I am Thomas" said the creature.

"Thomas Legion" said Pan.

"The one and only" he said.

"Oh crap" said Rita.

"It's...a ghost" said Lucas who was obviously afraid of ghosts.

"No, just a fragment of the soul, the real Thomas Legion died years ago but I was made on the day he died to fulfil his grand work" said Legion.

"We'll that doesn't matter, we here to stop your plan" said Lyner.

Oh how ironic, you are going to stop me yet you have helped me said Legion.

Oh crap said Husky.

What said Joy.

I just realise, several of us are kids, he said that they only gathered sixteen, well including Mai there are sixteen of us that are kids said Husky.

Oh...no said Snow.

They got ready for a fight as Legion waved his hand, a wind like spell then knocked them all over the place, Lucas tried to block the attack but he was pushed to the ground by it. Legion floated over to Mint and held her up by pulling her hair.

"You first" said Legion.

"Get lost dead beat" said Lucas as he whacked Legion away with his sword.

Legion let go of Mint and dodged Lucas' attack, Legion then tried to attack Lucas but a large fireball hit him and threw him into a wall.

"Leave her alone" said Rita.

Legion emerged from the wall laughing as loud as he could , Snow punched Legion in the face, this made him laugh more, Snow tried to punch him again but Legion grabbed his hand and threw him across the floor.

"So weak" said Legion.

"Eat lead" said Train as he fired several shots into Legions chest.

This was somewhat ineffective as Legion did not die from the bullets, he just lifted his hand and blasted Train away with a fire ball. He then grabbed Rita's face viciously and then slammed her into the ground. Ikuto, Amu and Dante attacked him at one but he evaded all of their attacks and then used a wind spell to make them fly across the room.

"This is impossible, Legion cannot be defeated by normal means" said Pan.

"We need something, a spell" said Joy.

"The entrapment spell should work" said Mis.

"Yes, with that spell we can enchant one of your weapons, with this you can send him to the depths of hell" said Pan.

"Then hurry up and cast it, we'll hold him off" said Shelke.

He smiled as he charged at the three Demis, Aigis blocked the attack and Shelke attacked him from behind but her attack did nothing to him. Aigis pushed Legion away and summoned her Persona which seemed to actually hurt him a bit but he recovered quickly and grabbed and broke Aigis' arm before throwing her aside.

"Aigis" said Husky.

Husky then knocked Legion in the head with his staff effectively pushing him back however this did not last long as Legion grabbed the staff and threw Husky to the side knocking him out. Maria, Lyner, Etna and Lucas attacked Legion with Mir blasting him with spells, the four of them covered each others backs as then Syaoran unleashed a thunder spell on him electrocuting him before Sakura used a card.

"Wood" she said as she tapped a card.

Vines and branches covered Legion effectively trapping him in a cage, the group closed in to finish the job but Legion used a spell that sent them flying everywhere, only Lucas who landed swiftly with his sword in hand was left. Lucas' sword began to glow as if it was possessed and this seemed to make Legion sweat.

"The spell is complete, Lucas your all that is left, send him to hell" said Pan.

"No, I have waited too many years to give the world the gift of death, I won't be stopped again" said Legion.

He then turned into a spirit and flew into Mai's body before Lucas could get him, Mai screamed as her eyes turned yellow, she then fell to the ground but then began to laugh as an evil smile appeared on her face.

"You have lost boy, this girl, she is the thirty first sacrifice, born on Halloween with no parents, she is my descendent and now I inhabit her body, you can not send me to hell without killing this innocent" said Legion in Mai's body.

"Pan...what the hell do I do?" asked Lucas.

"I have no idea" said Pan.

Everyone regained their sense to see the possessed Mai.

"There is nothing we can do spell wise to reverse possessions, I don't know how to force him out" said Mis.

"You lose" said Legion.

"Coward" said Snow.

"Lucas..." said Mai's voice.

"Is that..." said Lucas.

"Impossible, how can you have control" said Legion.

"Lucas, everyone, you all tried so hard to save me, thank you" said Mai.

"Mai is still in there" said Train.

"There is nothing that can be done so please...kill me" said Mai.

"What" said Everyone.

"No, there has to be another way" said Lucas.

"There isn't, with that spell he will be gone for good, I can see into his head, as long as one of his bloodline remains alive he will return, so if you want to save me then kill me" said Mai.

"Your mad girl, you'll be sent to hell with me, a foul place that not even you can stand "said Legion.

"No she won't, the spell will only send Legion to hell, Mai's spirit will go on to heaven" said Mis.

"So Lucas...please" said Mai.

"No..." said Legion.

"Mai" said Lucas.

Everyone was shocked by what had happened but they knew that only one thing could be done, something which they never wanted to do.

"I'm sorry" said Lucas.

Lucas then took his sword and put it through Mai's body.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Legion.

The two souls shattered, fragments went up and down and disappeared but Lucas swore he heard a faint "thank you". The door opened up as the group rushed out of the base with the kids as it began to collapse, with them they took Mai's body.

**Several hours later.**

The group stood on top a hill filled with flowers, they looked down on the town as the sun began to rise over it. They had dug a grave to which they placed Mai's body in,they filled the hole and it they placed two tomb stones, one for Mai and one for Officer Jenkins. Lucas silently placed a rose on both of their graves.

"Thank you for you sacrifice, be sure that it was not in vain" said Lucas.

"The police took care of all the kids, all thirty of them are being returned to their families as we speak" said Aigis.

"The police have also arrested any remaining Clan members" said Etna.

"All record of what happened here has been destroyed, all the tapes of that reporter have been cleaned up, no one will believe her story now, as for the police their definitely going to keep quite" said Ikuto.

"Someone has informed Jenkins family about his death and gave them the message we sent, we have done all that we need to here, this world doesn't need us any more, time to move on" said Snow.

"I should have know, the one to survive Legion's first attempt was his own daughter, I should have seen it then we could have done something" said Pan.

"It's not your fault, there was nothing we could have done, truth be told I count this world lucky that it avoided a disaster" said Rita.

"No, it wasn't luck, they had Mai, Mai saved them all" said Maria.

"It's time to go, the pick up is here" said Husky.

"Yeah, goodbye Mai, Happy Halloween, Happy Birthday" said Lucas.

The group then disappeared as they headed off for the next world, however unknown to them Michel, their arch enemy stood and watched them go with Light, Eric, and several other villains joining him.

"How tragic" said Light.

"Indeed, after we gave them that info those useless police still couldn't do anything, well at least they showed how useless Legion would have been to our cause" said Eric.

"Indeed, Happy Halloween everyone, it certainly was eventful" said Michel with an evil grin on his face.

**Happy Halloween from the creator of The End Of Days crossover fan fictions (not the creator of all the cross over characters and places though), I hope you are enjoying them, please Read and Review this newest addition.**


End file.
